Ovens for food preparation are well-known in prior art. Said ovens comprise a base body forming an oven cavity with a cavity opening for receiving the food to be prepared. In addition, the oven comprises a door for closing the cavity opening. The oven door acts as thermal barrier to keep the heat energy in the cavity during operation of the oven. Typically, oven doors are at least partially transparent in order to enable the user to control the process of food preparation within the closed cavity. State of the art ovens comprise a user interface located above the oven door and attached to the oven base body for providing information to the user, e.g. baking temperature, baking period etc.
German patent application DE 10 2007 015 237 A1 discloses a baking oven comprising an oven cavity and an oven door for closing the oven cavity. The oven door comprises a lighting unit for illuminating the oven cavity.